


Only you

by for_steggy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America 2011, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Happy ending the first time, Steggy - Freeform, Steve landed the Valkyrie, What-If, fluffy fluffy fluff, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/for_steggy
Summary: Peggy admits something to her new husband.One-shot. Set in a universe where Steve landed the Valkyrie.





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this sickening sweetness my dudes.

She rested a hand on his chest and looked at him reverently. “Husband,” she said.

“Wife,” he whispered back, awe in his voice.

“May I share a secret?” He nodded and Peggy carded a hand through the hair at the base of his neck. “I was devising plans after you long before the serum,” she whispered and smiled at Steve’s surprised expression. “Did I…did you like me back then too?” she asked.

He laughed incredulously. “I think I loved you from the first the moment you walked up and gave Hodge that right hook to the jaw. And I thought there was no way in hell you would look twice at me,” he grinned.

“Quite the opposite. You were too good, too honest, darling. I didn't stand a chance. In fact, I still mourn not being able to bend down to kiss you.” His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. “Can I—would you stoop a little?” she asked, a bit sheepishly. He smiled and nodded.

“A little lower,” she said, and he bent his knees a tad more. “There.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he rested his hands around her waist. She lowered her head down and kissed him sweetly. Peggy sighed in content. “Yes, it is a pity. Although, there _is_ something to be said for being towered over.” She caressed his cheek, “But I would love you at any height, my darling.”

A moment passed and playful look gathered over her face as she added, “I would love you if you looked like a frog.” He laughed at that, and she continued on merrily, punctuating each statement with a kiss.“I would love you if you really did have two left feet, I would love you if you smelled like Dugan’s boots, I would love you if you snored like a walrus, I would love yo—” She yelped in laughter when he swooped her up and spun her around and around, gathering her to him. 

Yes, there certainly was something to be said for being the smaller one.

“Only you,” she murmured. “Only you.”


End file.
